Tickle Fights
by fangirl for days
Summary: Finn and Philby have a tickle fight and see what that leads into! boy/boy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Kingdom Keeper fandom **** this story is gonna be Finn/Philby so if you don't like slash just exit out now. I also have a story called Muggle School if you are also in the HP fandom it would be appreciated that you read that! Enjoy!**

**Finn POV**

"Oh look, mistletoe!" I exclaimed, holding a leaf that I got from outside above Philby's head.

"That's a leaf you got from outside!" he said slapping it out of my hand.

"Hey, we could've just kissed, you totally ruined it!" I pouted.

Philby just waved it off and laughed.

"You'll have to pay the consequences," I smirked.

He stopped abruptly, "No."

"Yes!" I seized Philby around the waist and began tickling him.

"Hey!...Stop…I can't breathe…stop!" he said between laughs.

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

I shrugged and continued. It went on like this for five minutes until he surrendered.

"Finally, I thought you'd never give in," I said.

He brought his lips up to mine and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, and his tongue met mine. He broke away from the kiss.

"My parents are home, you know?" he asked.

"God damnit!"

He chuckled, kissing me one last time before sitting up.

"Let's watch a movie," I said.

He nodded, "What movie?"

I thought for a couple of seconds, "How about The Lego Movie?"

He groaned, "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Nope. Especially because your parents are still home. I wouldn't count that as torture though, more like…pleasure."

Philby's face turned a bright red, "Let's just watch the movie."

I smiled and laughed at his face which was still turning red.

"I love you, Dell,"

"Awe! I love me too!"

I gasped, "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"I'm kidding, I love you too, Finn."

I nodded in satisfaction.

The movie played for an hour when Mrs. Philby and Mr. Philby came downstairs.

"Dell, hunny we're leaving for our business trip. We'll be back in 3 days," said Mrs. Philby, kissing Dell's forehead.

Mr. and Mrs. Philby left the house. I immediately looked at Philby.

"Business trip? For 3 days?"

"You heard the woman," said Philby trying not to make eye contact with me.

"You, me, bedroom?"

His faced flushed with color, but grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

I woke up to Philby cuddled on my bare chest. If I weren't completely in the nude, I would think last night was a dream. Philby was so cute when he's sleeping, I kissed his forhead. His eyes opened slightly, then all the way.

"Good morning, Dell," I whispered.

His eyes shifted from my eyes to my chest and back.

"GAHH!" he shrieked and rolled over, falling off the bed.

I laughed at his lack of memory.

**Hey so I hoped you guys liked this one even though it's a short one! Please review, constructive criticism welcome just PM me about concerns. If you have any ideas just PM me or review **

**-Fangirl for Days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello KK fandom **

**I got a request to do a continuation of this story…**

**So imma do it**

**If this a really bad chapter**

**Just throw virtual tomatoes at me**

**Finn POV**

After Philby got over the initial shock of what happened last night, he decided he would take a shower. I began getting my clothes on and right when I was about to put on my shirt I heard a shriek.

"FINN!" Philby yelled.

I ran into the bathroom, "What? What happened? Where's the killer?"

"There's a spider!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Where is it?"

"In the shower curtain," Philby said.

I pulled back the curtains, and sure enough there it was. A decent sized hairy spider.

I turned to look at Philby, "Ew, I'm not touc-"

"AHHHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he shouted.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Philby are you okay? I heard screaming!"

It was Willa.

"Shit! I forgot that we had to work on a Science project that's due Thursday!"

Willa walked right past the bathroom. A minute later she came walking backwards, looking into the bathroom.

"Um…," was all Willa could say.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR!" I shouted.

"Whoa, whoa I never accused you of anything. Which makes believe you two were doing something," she said suspiciously.

"We-we didn't do anything," then I added under my breath, "not today, anyways."

Willa began laughing hysterically. Her face turned entirely red and seemed like she couldn't breathe anymore.

"_What?" _Philby whined from the tub.

"I heard that, Finn," Willa said.

"Pshhh, heard what?" I asked.

"Your little comment about _last night," _she waggled her eyebrows.

"I said nothing!"

"You know what they say Finn?" she paused for a moment, "Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel. You really need that quote on a sticky note or something."

She laughed. Even Philby laughed.

"So why is there a party in the bathroom?" Willa asked.

"Because-"I started, but didn't finish because Willa interrupted me and said, "Oh! I got it! It's because you got tired of the bedroom, so you took it in here."

"No! It's because Philby's too scared to kill a damn spider!"

Willa covered her mouth to confide her chuckles, but it all came out as snorts.

"It's still in here!" Philby complained.

I groaned, "How do you expect me to kill it if you don't want me to look at you?"

"Close your eyes!" he said.

"Why can't Willa do it?" I complained.

"_What?" _Willa's face fell.

"SHE IS A GIRL!" Philby yelled.

"Yeah but you're gay so it doesn't matter," I defended.

"I refuse to do it," Willa protested.

"I refuse to let her do it," Philby said.

"Okay, fine. C'mon Willa, let's just wait for Dell to get out of the shower."

She shrugged and walked downstairs with me. About 10 minutes later, we heard a shout from upstairs saying "IT'S ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THE SPIDER DROWNED! I DROWNED IT!"

Willa looked upstairs, "YOU ARE A MURDERER! YOU MONSTER!"

**So how'd you guys like it? I know it was short…again. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or constructive criticism, feel free to review them or PM me! Thanks guys!**

**-fangirl for days**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've updated this story but I had some major writer's block! I wanna thank everyone who left a good review but then one day I checked my email before my orchestra concert and a Guest left this comment:**

**gay ass mf **

**so that kinda made me angry because you should've read the description before reading the fanfic! Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly fine with you being against gays but to read my fanfic JUST to leave a review like that is a big no no.**

**anyways onto the story!**

**Finn's POV**

"Willa please! I'm begging for your help!" I plead dramatically.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Don't look at me like that!" she throws her hands over her eyes.

"Like what?" I ask innocently.

"You're giving me the puppy dog eyes!" Willa says.

"Please, I just want to make his 18th birthday the best in his life!"

She sighs, "Finn, you're proposing to him. Don't you think you're a little _young?_"

"Not if I know that I want be with him for the rest of my life!"

"But you still have college! What if you meet someone there?"

"I won't."

"How do you know? You can't see into the future."

"I know that I love Dell and I want a future with _him, _not with some guy I meet in college."

Willa groans, "And when will you get married?"

I shrug, "I haven't thought of it."

"Where will you get married because it certainly can't be in Florida?"

"New York," I state.

"How are you going to propose?"

I chuckle, "In the best way ever."

"No, you are not doing the Love is an Open Door thing…are you?" Willa raises her eyebrow.

"Why not?" I smirk.

"It's so cliché!"

"Do you have any suggestions?" I ask.

"Propose to him at the place you realized you loved him."

"Not a bad idea! But Charlene will be offended that I took your advice."

Her eyes widen, "What are you talking about?"

I look down at my nails, "she says you have bad advice and _awful_ judgement. Guess I'll just have to prove her wrong." I look up at her angered face and give a sly smile.

"That little-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no cussing in the Whitman house."

She rolls her eyes, "Is that all you need from me?"

"One more favor?"

"What?"

"Do my math homework?"

"No!" she walks towards the door.

"Please?"

"_Bye Finn_."

I gasp. "Fine. Bye _Felicia."_

Within a second she whips around, "Aca-scuse me?"

"You heard me, Pitch," I fold my arms.

"Whatever," she mutters turning towards the door again, "Later loser."

I make myself comfortable on the couch when she leaves. I close my eyes imagining myself proposing to Philby in front of Cinderella's Castle. Soon I drift asleep to be woken a couple of hours later my by phone going off. I look at the messages which one is from Philby and the rest from Willa. I immediately text Philby back saying hi. I look at the texts from Willa, all with the same message:

_Do your god damn math homework!_

I laugh and hold it off until dinner.

Throughout the school week I can only concentrate on Saturday. Sometimes I think of backing out. I can't back out now, though. Maybe I am too young. Maybe I don't even know what love is! What if Philby's not ready for a commitment this big? What if I get embarrassed in front of a crowd of people including my friends and family? I'm not sure how I would react to that.

"Finn!"

"What-huh?"

"I was asking how you're feeling about Saturday," Amanda says.

"Oh, not so good. Not so good."

"Nervous?" Amanda asks.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. Wow, is it hot in here or is it me?"

"Finn, this is Florida, it's _always_ hot," Amanda says.

I take a deep breath in, "Right. It's Florida. Always hot."

"It's okay to be scared Finn."

"But what if he says no?"

"He won't."

"How do you know? You can't see into the future, Amanda!"

"I just know."

I sigh, "Whatever."

The next couple of days go by quick. Next thing I know it's Friday night. I lie in bed going over all the possible scenarios that could happen tomorrow in my head. Slowly I fall asleep for what feels like two seconds. My alarm goes off at 9:00 in which I hit snooze multiple times and finally get up at 10:00. I get showered and ready for the day. I take one last look in the mirror. Okay multiple looks practicing the Smolder because Philby told me that I would get ten dollars from him if did it correctly. From what I know, I'm definitely on the right path. I bound down the stairs.

"Morning Lawrence," My little sister Kate says with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Morning. Mom, do I look good?" I ask walking into the kitchen where she stands.

"Yes of course," she says hugging me.

"O-kay mom. Just curious. See ya in a bit!" I wave to her as I leave. I hear her say something but ignore it because I'm already late. I pull up to his driveway and exit my car. I ring the doorbell with flowers in one hand and my other in the back pocket of my jeans. Philby opens the door.

"Good afternoon, love," he smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Dell," I grin back handing him the flowers.

"Thank you, Finn. But you do know I said not to get me anything. Even if it is something like flowers."

"I know but I saw the flowers at the store and I just _had_ to get them," I smile extending his hand to lead Philby to my car.

"I'm assuming you have something extravagant planned for today?"

"Indeed." I say pulling out of the driveway. The whole ride was torture. My hands were sweaty from gripping the wheel so tight.

**Philby's POV**

We arrived in Magic Kingdom and Finn immediately dragged me to Fantasyland. Apparently we had reservations for Be Our Guest and if we didn't run we would be late. I laugh as he maneuvers me around park guests. Halfway through lunch he begins feverishly texting someone.

"Finn, you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says. His phone rings and he answers it.

I heard a distinct voice over the phone as Finn spoke in what seemed like kind of a code.

"Yeah, I _know_! Just need you to go and get it then bring it," Finn says glancing around. He hangs up, "sorry about that, just something my mom needed."

I nod slowly not fully believing him.

We finish lunch and go back into the daylight.

"Want to go on some rides?" Finn asks.

I laugh, "You're seriously asking me that?"

"What? You don't like rides anymore?"

"Definitely not," I say.

"Not in for a splash?" Finn jokingly asks grabbing my hand.

"Why would you ask that, you do know we almost-"

"Or Thunder Mountain? That's my favorite."

"Those are both rides that we almost-"

"Small World?"

My face drops, "I never thought you would go that far."

"You know I'm only kidding," he whispers in my ear then kisses my cheek.

I smile, "I know."

His phone vibrates again and he answers it.

"Yeah, um okay. Fine," he looks at me quickly then looks away, "got it."

He hangs up, "Dell do you mind waiting here for maybe ten minutes?"

"Why?" I ask.

"I have important…business to attend to," he says.

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because I have to do it. By myself."

I open my mouth to interject but he interrupts me, "I'll make it quick, I swear."

"Fine, but you better have a good reason for leaving me," I say.

"I do and it won't take long." He says and gives me a peck on the lips then darts off.

**Finn's POV**

"Willa…you…are a…life saver," I say taking the small black box from her.

"I know. Did you run here? You seem out of breath."

"Yes. I told Philby I'd be ten minutes max."

"How do you forget the ring? Just gotta know," Willa says and laughs.

"Got a late start this morning," I say.

Willa gives a taut laugh, "Figures. Now go!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks again, bye!" I say turning around through the crowded Main Street.

"Bye Felicia!" she calls out to me.

I roll my eyes running back to where Philby was.

"I'm back," I announce to him.

"It's been _eleven_ minutes," Philby turns his head away from me.

"Oh darn. How am I ever to make up my lateness to you, Dell?" I ask snaking my arm around his waist.

He laughs with his cheeks turning red.

"C'mon I have a surprise for you," I say leading him towards the castle.

As soon as we got there we were greeted by Philby's parents and our friends.

Lots of hugs and birthday wishes were said. As soon as everyone fell silent, I knew it was my turn.

I take in a deep breath, "Dell Philby, I feel as though I have known you for the longest time. You are something very special to me. We've been through a lot together. I was wondering if you would make me the happiest man on Earth," I get down on one knee pulling out the small black box, "and marry me?"

His smile grows wider, "Finn Whitman, of course I will marry you!"

I laugh with happiness and hug him.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear through the hug.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

**Sooooooo how did y'all like it? Review, Follow, and Favorite maybe? If you want more fill free to just mention it in your review. Also you can review/PM me any ideas you want for the next chapter!**

**Love y'all**

**-fangirl for days **


End file.
